


La Subasta

by LaTiL



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Actor!Harry, Cosas ridículas que pasan solo en películas pero nos encantan, Crazy ex Ginny, Drama, Ginny Bashing, M/M, Manipulador Tom, Modelo!Tom, Multimillonarios derrochando dinero, Romance, Smut, Subasta para beneficencia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTiL/pseuds/LaTiL
Summary: AU El mundo del espectáculo es difícil,toca hacer cosas como ser subastado al mejor postor. El problema es quiere comprarte y violarte una loca enamorada y tú eres gay. ¿Realmente puede confiar en el apuesto Riddle y su oferta de comprarlo? TMR/HP Oneshot
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	La Subasta

**Author's Note:**

> El increible arte de portada es de Quimera. Le pueden pasar a dejar amor aquí: https://www.deviantart.com/quimeras-y-nahuales/art/la-subasta-207836800

Harry Potter, famoso actor multimillonario, héroe de los niños de su generación -y aclamado por todos los públicos en cada película que hacía- estaba entrando en pánico. ¿Por qué razón? Simplemente que acababa de descubrir que su

psicópata-ex-enamorada Ginevra Weasley estaba en la ciudad.

¿Esa no es razón suficiente para entrar en pánico? ¿No? ¿Y si te dijera que ella está en la ciudad por un evento de beneficencia en el cual Harry estaba siendo subastado para una noche romántica y Ginny de alguna manera había conseguido dinero suficiente para comprarlo?

Ustedes dirán que siendo multimillonario simplemente le tiene que dar el dinero a otro para que lo compre, pero lamentablemente en la vida de Harry Potter las cosas no son tan sencillas. Nuestro amado ojiverde tiene sólo 17 años y su dinero lamentablemente no lo maneja él mismo sino sus guardianes: Los Dursley.

Si ustedes conocieran a los Dursley entenderían por qué esto es malo. Harry no comería y vestiría bien si no fuera porque su agente les habló de la importancia de cómo sus fans lo veían. Los Dursley eran la familia que lo había adoptado en el orfanato Wool cuando tenía 10 años y lo obligaron a trabajar en series de televisión, ya que era bonito.

Al estar bajo el ojo público estuvieron obligados a educarlo, alimentarlo y vestirlo, pero cuando no estaba trabajando lo encerraban en su cuarto con barrotes en las ventanas y candados en las puertas para que no pudiera salir a ningún lado. Razón por la cual Harry apenas había tenido vida social y a los 17 años era vergonzosamente virgen.

Había salido sólo con dos chicas, ambas muy bonitas, pero nunca había pasado de un simple beso. Ellas eran la actriz Cho Chang y la hermana de un camarografo amigo: Ginny Weasley, su peor pesadilla. Ginny era capaz de violarlo si tenía la oportunidad, la chica no era fea ni nada, el problema era mucho peor: había descubierto que las mujeres no lo excitaban.

La falta de vida social lo hacía un inútil en esos ámbitos a pesar de que todos creían que era como el valeroso niño-héroe que solía interpretar: arrojado, valiente, de pocas palabras, bastante lento para pensar... esperaba que en lo último, en especial, no se parecieran tampoco. Por lo tanto todavía tenía problemas para aceptar el hecho de que algunos colegas sí le llamaban la atención, como correo rubio modelo con más ego que sentido común por ejemplo: Draco Malfoy.

Harry había descubierto la manera en que su cuerpo reaccionaba hacia él cuando lo vio filmando una propaganda de jeans Levi's, un vergonzoso momento que prefería no repasar. Desde ese momento había estado más atento, y con horror había comprobado que sólo reaccionaba así con hombres.

No es que Harry fuera homofóbico o algo parecido, pero si apenas podía acercarse a una chica, ¿cómo se suponía que se acercaría a un chico cuando el hecho de que fuera homosexual podía llegar a arruinar la carrera de cualquier actor? A pesar de que últimamente ser gay estaba más aceptado, aún era difícil y no sabría como hacer un acercamiento adecuado.

Conclusión: O moriría virgen o violado por Ginny Weasley. No estaba completamente seguro de qué era más humillante...

_–Mione..._ –se quejó en un tono lastimero mirando a su amiga suplicante. Hermione trabajaba de maquilladora mientras juntaba dinero para pagarse la universidad y llegar a ser abogada.

_–No me mires así Harry, sabes bien que no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Tus tíos te obligaron a hacer esto por culpa de Dung, y sabes bien que yo no tengo dinero como para comprarte. Mírale el lado bueno: al menos ningún viejo horrible te comprará. Ginny tiene que ser mejor que eso._

'Dung' o Mundungus Fletcher era el agente de Harry, quien había sido el culpable de que lo estuvieran subastando a beneficencia para mejorar su imagen. El actor soltó otro quejido sabiendo que no podía simplemente correr a esconderse o su castigo sería horrible.

_–No conozco a nadie lo suficiente para pedirle un favor así, ¿qué voy a hacer?_ –lloriqueó miserable.

_–Yo puedo ayudarte_ –una voz suave y sensual vino desde la puerta del camerino haciendo a ambos jóvenes girarse bruscamente a ver quién estaba escuchando su conversación. Hermione soltó un jadeo al ver la figura apoyada contra el marco de la puerta.

_–Tom Riddle. Amo tus obras de teatro_ –soltó emocionada sin poder evitarlo. Tom era la clase de actor que podía hacer lo que fuera, cine, teatro, televisión, modelaje, Harry secretamente lo admiraba a pesar de que nunca le había gustado del todo por la forma en que lo miraba cuando coincidían en algún set.

_–Gracias_ –le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora a Hermione, de aquellas que hacían a las chicas babear cuando actuaba y Harry tuvo que resistir la urgencia de poner los ojos en blanco.

_–¿Cómo puedes ayudarme, por qué lo harías y qué hacías espiando?_ –le soltó el ojiverde desconfiado.

El apuesto rostro del mayor, Tom tenía 20 años, se contrajo en una sonrisa de autosuficiencia– _Puedo comprarte, y estabas lloriqueando lo suficientemente alto para que se escuchara por los pasillos._

_–No contestaste el porqué._

_–Es mi secreto. ¿Quieres mi ayuda o prefieres que te deje así puedes seguir quejándote?_

_–Es mucho dinero, ¿qué voy a tener que dar a cambio?_

_–Nada realmente, sólo cumplir con la subasta e ir conmigo a comer, quedaría mal si no lo hiciéramos._

Harry lo miró con desconfianza, Riddle siempre tenía un aire extraño a su alrededor que lo ponía en alerta, aunque parecía ser sólo él el que se sentía así, todo el resto del mundo lo adoraba.

_–¡Tom! ¡Tom!_ –una voz se escuchó por los pasillos y un hombre regordete se asomó por la puerta abierta–. _Oh, ahí estás. Lee tiene listas las fotos, quiere que las veas antes de irnos. Ah, Caray, ¿puede ser este Harry Potter? Es un placer, Horace Slughorn, el agente de Tom. Siempre se escapa cuando estás tú cerca, fuiste su inspiración para entrar en la actuación, ¿sabes? Y..._

_–¡Horace!_ –lo cortó Tom con los hombros tensos y un suave rubor en sus mejillas–. _Vamos a ver las fotos... adelántate_ –la última palabra fue una orden más que un pedido y el alto actor se dirigió hasta la puerta– _¿Potter?_ –preguntó al frenarse, refiriéndose a la subasta.

Antes de que pudiera concretar una idea aparte de lo que acababa de escuchar Hermione respondió por él– _Claro que acepta, eres un santo, ¡muchísimas gracias!_ –Tom asintió secamente y siguió el mismo camino que su agente.

Hermione soltó un gritito de emoción contenida– _¿Escuchaste eso? ¡Tom Riddle es fan tuyo! Por eso quiere ayudarte. Tom empezó a actuar recién a los 16, seguro que miraba tus series y quería conocerte, es tan tierno..._

_–No suena como él, es siempre tan frío..._

_–No seas tonto, Harry. No lo conoces de nada, ni siquiera han trabajado juntos. Quizá es simplemente tímido o se pone nervioso cuando está cerca de ti. Sé amable con él esta noche_ –soltó un suspiro soñador–. _Qué daría yo por tener una cena romántica con él, es tan guapo..._

\----------------

Ginny sonrió triunfalmente, Harry esa noche iba a ser suyo. El afrodisíaco que tenía en el bolsillo más el dinero que había conseguido harían posible que finalmente el famoso chico dorado fuera suyo. Sólo tenía que embarazarse y eso haría que él no pudiera dejarla nunca. Era un plan perfecto.

Sus padres habían estado preocupados por saber de dónde había sacado tal suma de dinero, ella nunca confesaría lo que había hecho para conseguirlo. Pero ya estaba, el dinero era suyo y pronto Harry también lo sería.

Un escalofrío de emoción recorrió su cuerpo cuando Minerva Mcgonagall comenzó con las presentaciones de la noche de gala. La mujer estaba enfundada en un vestido verde oscuro con plumas del mismo color adornando su firme rodete. A pesar de su edad la ex-actriz todavía conservaba una increíble elegancia.

Ginny estrujó suavemente el vestido rosa que llevaba puesto, apenas esperando para poder pujar por su futuro marido. Nadie iba a sacárselo, tenía dinero suficiente, las mujeres que podían estar interesadas en él eran demasiado jóvenes y ninguna actriz de su edad iba a estar atendiendo, no había manera de que no ganara.

Finalmente su Harry apareció en el escenario enfundado en un traje negro que recortaba su cuerpo perfectamente, una camisa del mismo color sólo resaltaba por una corbata roja. Su cabello se disparaba para todos lados igual que siempre, dándole un aspecto angelical sumado a sus hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes.

Harry saludó a Mcgonagall cariñosamente y remarcó lo fabulosa que se veía. Poco tiempo después empezaron la subasta, el actor iría primero y luego otros artículos serían subastados. Pero a ella no le importaba el resto, sólo su Harry y apenas alguien pujó ella empezó a contrarrestar.

El ojiverde por su parte tragó duramente al ver las chicas casi tirándose unas arriba de otras para conseguir comprarlo. Y el maldito de Riddle no estaba por ningún lado. Fred no había mentido cuando dijo que Ginny tenía suficiente dinero para comprarlo, la puja iba subiendo y ella la mantenía tranquilamente. Lo siguiente que la chica dijo, le cayó como un bote de hielo en el estómago.

_–50.000_

La suma era ridícula para una niña de su edad y la mayoría se veían abatidas. Dios no... Ginny iba a comprarlo y quién sabe qué tenía planeado. Mcgonagall empezó a contar... lo iban a vender a ella, nadie podía sobrepasar esa puja.

_–50.000 a la una..._

¿Y si huía ahora? ¿Qué tan malo podía ser el castigo de los Dursley? ¿Realmente arruinaría su carrera si simplemente corría alocadamente hasta la puerta?

_–50.000 a las dos..._

Quizá si noqueaba a Ginny en cuanto no hubiera nadie a la vista... Los Weasley lo odiarían si la lastimaba, y lo cierto es que Harry era un debilucho. Tendría que haber conseguido eter o algo así cuando aún tenía tiempo...

_–50.000 a las tres. Ven--_

_–100.000_ –una voz masculina resonó calma por encima de los chillidos de victoria de Ginny para ser reemplazado por uno de ultraje.

Mcgonagall miró sorprendida a los alrededores buscando quién había hecho la oferta y unos pasos resonaron en la estancia, desde la puerta Tom Riddle se acercaba vestido en un traje gris con una camisa blanca y corbata azul. Llevaba el saco en su mano sosteniéndolo en la espalda y lucía tremendamente pagado de sí mismo.

_–Espero que mi oferta no haya llegado a destiempo, Minerva, había un poco de tráfico para poder entrar._

_–Justo a tiempo, sr. Riddle. 100.000 a la una..._

Ginny no podía creerlo, ¿quién era ese hombre? ¿Riddle? ¿Como en Tom Riddle el actor? No podía ser posible, ¿por qué él compraría a su Harry?

_–100.000 a las dos..._

Tenía que hacer algo, ¿pero qué? Ella no tenía tanto dinero. No podía ser. Ella... ella había vendido su cuerpo para conseguirlo. Y ahora... ahora...

_–100.000 a las tres. Vendido al sr. Riddle_ –dictaminó Mcgonagall y Harry creyó que iba a desmayarse allí del alivio. Tom estaba ya firmando un cheque para los subastadores y estos comprobaban que tuviera fondos suficientes. Finalmente asintieron y Harry fue guiado a su lado.

_–Gracias_ –susurró Harry en el oído del mayor que apoyó una mano en su espalda para guiarlo. Riddle simplemente le miró, sin sonreirle, para prontamente mirar hacia otro lado. Harry ya estaba frunciendo el ceño cuando se le ocurrió que tal vez Hermione tuviera razón y el actor se sintiera nervioso a su alrededor.

Los reporteros los rodearon al salir y el ojiverde casi entró en pánico pero Tom mostrando una encantadora sonrisa los dirigió hacia él respondiendo que había aprovechado el evento para colaborar en beneficencia y cenar con un amigo de la infancia. Harry pensó que era una extraña excusa para que no lo acusaran de gay, pero estaba demasiado agradecido para remarcarlo.

Se subieron a un auto y aparentemente el chofer sabía dónde iban porque Tom no indicó dirección. Durante el camino ambos guardaron silencio y el menor comenzó a sentirse nervioso ante la perspectiva de pasar la noche con Riddle. ¿Sería gay el polifacético joven a su lado? De algún modo parecía demasiado masculino para eso.

Ahora que no tenía nada más que hacer se podía tomar el tiempo de observar ligeramente al otro. Tenía piernas largas y estilizadas, y por una extraña razón pensó que eran sensuales. ¿Cómo rayos unas piernas pueden ser sensuales?

La pose que mantenía Riddle destilaba sensualidad y Harry se sentía envidioso de su elegancia, nunca había aprendido a mantenerse así, siempre estaba todo desgarbado. El mayor de pronto pareció sentir su mirada y se giró hacia él, y Harry sólo pudo quedarse mirando sus ojos e intentando descifrar el color.

Ante la mirada intensa el otro pareció sentirse turbado y giró a mirar la ventanilla mientras Harry juraba que había visto un leve rubor en las mejillas. Fascinado intentó acercarse pero el coche se frenó en ese momento.

_–Llegamos_ –anunció Riddle abriendo la puerta. Estaban estacionados en frente de un edificio muy bonito, con grandes ventanales y decoraciones en mármol negro.

_–¿Vives aquí?_

_–Sí, en el último piso. Vamos_ –parecía que estaba acostumbrado a que sus órdenes fueran seguidas puesto que se puso en movimiento sacando una tarjeta y colocándola en un lector mientras marcaba un código. Una lucesita verde brilló y Tom sacó la tarjeta y abrió la puerta mientras Harry miraba alrededor impresionado.

Entraron en el ascensor y mientras apretaba el botón del último piso el mayor miró a su acompañante. Harry podía jurar que Tom intentaba decirle algo pero no sabía qué o no se animaba a decirlo, al final resultaría que Hermione tenía razón.

_–Eres un gran actor_ –rompió el hielo Harry. El otro parecía visiblemente sorprendido.

_–¿Me has visto trabajar?_

_–¿Quién no? Pero me gustaste especialmente en Romeo y Julieta. Lo hiciste con una pasión..._

Una muy pequeña sonrisa se asomó tímidamente en los labios del mayor y Harry se dio cuenta de que las sonrisas que había visto hasta el momento dedicadas a otros eran falsas, las verdaderas eran realmente adorables.

_–Mira quién habla de pasión. Siempre trabajas lleno de ella, a pesar de que estás obligado a actuar, amas hacerlo._

Harry se congeló con la boca abierta, ¿cómo sabía Riddle...?– _¿Cómo sabes eso?_

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron lentamente y el mayor se adelantó a abrir la puerta– _Sé muchas cosas acerca de ti. Como por ejemplo que amas el estofado_ –dijo mientras lo guiaba por un cuarto con una enorme cama king size, una larga biblioteca pegada a una pared, un escritorio de madera plagado de cosas y del otro lado unas puertas. Abrió un gran ventanal que daba a la terraza donde había una piscina iluminada y una mesa servida con charolas tapadas.

_–Deberíamos comer antes de que se enfríe_ –sugirió el mayor comenzando a servir el vino para acompañar el estofado, que Harry pronto comprobó que estaba hecho exactamente como le gustaba.

\----------------

Durante la comida lentamente se fue rompiendo el hielo entre ellos, terminando compartiendo anécdotas de filmación y con quienes habían trabajado. Harry rara vez se sentía tan a gusto con un colega y se sentía culpable de haber mirado con malos ojos al actor sólo por la forma en que actuaba alrededor suyo.

_–Cuando sea mayor de edad te devolveré el dinero, aunque sea la mitad, no es justo que tuvieras que gastar tanto dinero sólo para ayudarme._

_–Lo vales..._ –fue sólo un susurro, pero Harry lo escuchó con extrema perfección y sus mejillas cobraron un fuerte rojo, ¿Riddle lo quería decir en la forma que él imaginaba?

Tom tomó su copa de vino y se levantó de la mesa yendo hacia la cornisa. Habían terminado de comer, y Harry lo siguió con curiosidad de ver qué tan alto estaban. La ciudad se veía iluminada de un modo mágico y de pronto se dio cuenta de lo romántica que era la situación en la que estaba.

_–¿Te molesta si fumo?_ –preguntó mostrando un cigarrillo entre sus dedos. Harry negó con la cabeza y Tom lo puso en la boca y lo encendió con una Zippo–. _Tengo la mala costumbre de fumar uno después de comer y del sexo._

Harry se sonrojó ante eso, imaginando el cuerpo desnudo de Riddle sólo cubierto por una sábana mientras fumaba en la cama – _Así que... tienes experiencia_ –no fue la cosa más lista para decir, obviamente iba a tener experiencia, tenía 20 años.

_–Sí. Nada demasiado bueno. A veces uno necesita abrirse el camino de maneras no convencionales. Nunca lo hice con nadie con quien sintiera algo, y por más de que me gusta alguien hace mucho tiempo me temo que no tengo oportunidad._

Harry lo miró sorprendido, un chico tan apuesto no debería haber necesitado algo así, y Tom no se veía orgulloso de sí mismo, parecía más bien melancólico– _¿Quién no querría salir con el apuesto y carismático Tom Riddle?_

El otro esbozó una sonrisa amarga y Harry deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder abrazarlo, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta su cuerpo se había movido y tenía al más alto entre sus brazos. Por un momento Tom se quedó congelado, pero al siguiente los brazos lo rodearon suavemente.

_–He sido rechazado antes... por esa persona_ –las palabras sonaron dolidas, alguien había roto el corazón del hombre que tenía entre sus brazos y Harry no podía sentir otra cosa que dolor y... celos.

_–Hay muchas mujeres en el mundo_ –trató de consolar mientras empujaba los ridículos sentimientos que inundaban su ser.

_–Pero sólo un hombre como él._

Harry se sintió sacudido hasta el mismo centro de su ser. Tom Riddle era gay y acababa de confesárselo. El ojiverde miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con unos ojos terriblemente azules, no celestes, azules, azul oscuro con pequeñas líneas verdes. Unos ojos hermosos y únicos que estaban centrados en los suyos, y de pronto Riddle se acercó más, hasta casi rozar sus labios y... se alejó.

Tom retomó su cigarrillo mientras Harry intentaba que su mente dejara de gritar insultos por no haber recibido el beso. ¿Qué le pasaba? A él no le gustaba Riddle... ¿o sí? Ahora que el otro estaba de espaldas aprovechó para recorrer su figura con la mirada nuevamente y se sonrojó al notar que sus ojos se detuvieron indefinidamente en el respingado trasero.

El mayor se giró y los ojos verdes recorrieron las hermosas facciones reconociendo que quizá y sólo quizá sí se sentía un poquito atraído hacia él– _¿Practicarías conmigo unas líneas?_ –propuso Riddle tirando la colilla de cigarrillo al piso y apagándola con el zapato.

_–Claro._

En menos de un minuto Tom le colocó un libreto en las manos. Harry se sonrojó al ver la escena, era una escena romántica, ¿Riddle estaba jugando con él? ¿Por qué le hablaba de otro chico y luego esto?

_–¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto?_ –ok, sus líneas realmente reflejaban lo que sentía.

_–¿Esto qué?_ –la confusión en el rostro de Tom parecía tan genuina que Harry empezaba a sentirse un mal actor.

_–Esto. Esto que haces conmigo cada vez que nos encontramos. Juegas. Haces que mi corazón lata más rápido cada vez que me tocas y luego te alejas. Me dejas._

_–No entiendes, no podemos, no debemos._

_–Entonces no me mires como si pudiéramos, como si debiéramos._

_–Mi corazón me lo exige pero mi mente me detiene._

_–Maldita sea tu mente entonces, maldito tu corazón y maldito tú por hacerme sentir así._

_–Malditos ambos entonces, por amar a quien no debemos..._ –Tom se acercó y posó una mano suavemente en la mejilla de Harry y de pronto la otra serpenteó alrededor de su cintura pegando sus cuerpos.

_–¿Vas de nuevo a alejarte? ¿A dejarme?_

_–No. No esta vez. No ninguna otra. Si ya estamos malditos al menos quiero probar tus labios una vez antes de morir. ¿Me permitirás condenarnos de esa manera?_

_–Bésame_ –y Harry sintió que respondía por él y no por el guión. Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba en una loca carrera cuando aquellos carnosos y tentadores labios bajaron hasta los suyos y estaban a punto de rozarse cuando Riddle se detuvo.

_–Harry... –_ susurró Tom muy muy bajo, y aún así Harry pudo escuchar el deseo cargado en su voz. Podía sentir la respiración agitada contra su piel y la ligera excitación contra su pierna. Lo deseaba, lo deseaba y aún así se detenía y alejaba. Y el menor no entendía por qué.

Entonces una idea lo golpeó, el otro no sabía que Harry era gay, no sabía que quería dolorosamente ser besado en ese instante. No tenía una maldita idea cómo lo estaba maldiciendo por no rozar sus labios. Y por primera vez actuó con el coraje que su personaje solía tener y contra todo su miedo chocó los labios contra los ajenos, de una manera bastante torpe cabe decir.

Pero en el instante en que sus labios se tocaron fue como si hubiera tirado una chispa en medio de un bosque seco, nada podía detener el fuego. Los labios de inmediato capturaron los suyos en un beso apasionado, desesperado. No era como nada que Harry hubiera experimentado antes, y en cuanto un jadeo escapó de sus labios la lengua del mayor se abrió camino dentro de su boca acariciando todos los rincones.

Las piernas dejaron de sostenerlo y los fuertes brazos de Tom lo detuvieron antes de que cayera, sin romper el beso, profundizando aún más, devorando cada sonido de placer que dejaba escapar el ojiverde.

Se sobresaltó cuando una mano de largos dedos de pronto apretó su trasero y Harry rompió el beso, furiosamente sonrojado. Los labios de ambos estaban hinchados y los pechos subían y bajaban en agitada respiración.

_–¿Demasiado?_ –preguntó Tom en un susurro ronco sin quitar la mano por el momento, y cuando Harry negó con la cabeza tímidamente, la mano acarició la zona pecaminosamente.

_–Yo nunca..._

El mayor esbozó una sonrisa al escucharlo, no era una de burla sino una verdadera sonrisa– _Bien. O tendría que colocarlos en mi lista de futuros asesinatos_ –la sorpresa del menor por el tono posesivo no duró mucho ya que la boca asaltando la suya nuevamente no lo dejaba pensar demasiado.

La necesidad de aire era grande, pero la necesidad del otro era mayor, respirando como podían entre jadeos y aspiraciones cortas se besaron como si no hubiera mañana, olvidando el resto del mundo, olvidando dónde estaban parados, pero nunca a quién estaban besando.

Inconsciente y necesitadamente se restregaron contra el otro buscando aliviar el incendio desatado en sus cuerpos y el mayor intentó alzar a Harry que respondió enrollando sus piernas alrededor del increíblemente bien construído cuerpo ajeno.

Antes de que pudiera procesar la razón por la que había sido levantado ya estaba cayendo sobre una mullida cama con un hambriento Tom Riddle reptando encima de su cuerpo. El ojiverde lo miró jadeante y por un momento ambos se frenaron en sus posiciones.

_–¿Quieres?_ –preguntó Tom con la voz rasposa, mirando la cama para hacerse entender. Harry había aprendido a reconocer la falta de palabras como nerviosismo y se mordió el labio inferior asintiendo. Esa misma tarde había pensado que iba a morir virgen o terminar violado por Ginny, era una buena sorpresa ver que ninguna de las dos.

El mayor sonrió y se alejó de él, Harry lo miró confundido hasta que lo vio tirando suavemente de la corbata hasta que cayó al piso. El menor tragó saliva siguiendo los dedos que desabrochaban cada botón de la camisa hasta que no hubo nada cubriendo ese trabajado pecho... como el cinturón prontamente también cayó al piso.

Se preguntó si debería sacarse su ropa también, estaba seguro que nunca podría hacerlo tan sensual como Tom, él lo hacía parecer un arte o una especie de danza erótica. Finalmente decidió que por el momento no podía sacar los ojos del mayor para quitarse la ropa.

El pantalón cayó al piso junto con los boxer y Harry se sonrojó ante la vista que se presentaba ante él. Con una risa suave el mayor subió a la cama comenzando a desvestirlo mientras besaba y mordía sus labios y cuello. El ojiverde apenas tenía idea de dónde estaban las manos trabajando para despojarlo de su ropa.

Sin previo aviso fue lanzado hacia atrás y Tom subió encima de su cuerpo, haciéndolo gemir por la sensación del roce de sus pieles desnudas. Mordiendo su oreja comenzó un vaivén suave desde arriba de su cuerpo y Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de que Tom estaba haciéndole el amor y no simplemente rindiéndose a un deseo hormonal, que realmente significaba algo todo esto.

_–Tom..._ –rogó lastimosamente. Harry necesitaba... necesitaba... no estaba totalmente seguro de qué, pero lo necesitaba ahora. El susodicho se mordió el labio y asintió para después bajar por su cuerpo dejando un rastro de saliva con la lengua.

El menor gritó de placer cuando por primera vez en su vida sintió una lengua en su virilidad. Desesperado por sentir más tiró las caderas hacia arriba y una boca lo engulló por completo. Arqueándose de placer casi no sintió cuando el primer dedo entró en él, pero el placer incrementó al tiempo que sentía una extraña sensación que no podía comprender por el pico de placer.

Tom trabajó lentamente, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo y manteniéndolo siempre al borde del orgasmo sin dejarlo llegar. Harry estaba sudado y con la boca seca de tanto jadear, pero oh... tan necesitado que no podía parar.

_–Esto va a doler un poco, amor_ –susurró Tom acariciando sus cabellos dulcemente mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas. Harry sintió el nerviosismo congelar sus entrañas, pero pronto la sensación dimitió gracias a unos laboriosos labios devorando los suyos.

Gritó de dolor, lloró de dolor. El dolor fue todo lo que pudo sentir unos momentos, como si Tom lo hubiera partido en dos, y entonces lentamente entre sus propios quejidos pudo escuchar la voz del mayor susurrándole que se relajara, que pronto pasaría, lo hermoso que se veía y que no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando.

Poco a poco, con ayuda de amorosas caricias fue relajándose lo suficiente para permitir al apuesto hombre que tenía encima moverse un poco. Harry gimoteó del dolor y de pronto jadeó. Tom esbozó una gran sonrisa al notar el cambio de sonido y entusiásticamente comenzó a embestirlo manteniendo el ángulo correcto para golpear ese lugar mágico dentro de su cuerpo.

Harry colocó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Tom logrando que la penetración fuera más profunda, llevándolo al delirio y haciéndolo gritar incoherencias mientras escuchaba las que Tom le susurraba al oído.

Se besaron desesperadamente mientras Harry tocaba el cuerpo del mayor reconociéndolo hasta que no pudo manejar sus manos y simplemente se aferró a las sábanas gimiendo de placer. Tom coló una mano entre sus cuerpos y comenzó a tocarlo y bombear al ritmo que lo embestía. El ojiverde no necesitó más que eso para venirse y Tom gritó de placer al sentir cómo se contraía alrededor de su carne, dando las últimas entusiastas embestidas para acabar dentro del más pequeño.

Apenas dejó de temblar lo asaltó besándolo de una manera terriblemente cariñosa en todo el rostro y Harry rió sintiéndose realmente amado por primera vez en su vida. Y así, en esos fuertes y gentiles brazos que lo sostenían contra un pecho desnudo, se quedó dormido.

\----------------

La luz que entraba desde la ventana que daba a la terraza lo despertó y Harry parpadeó medio dormido sin entender dónde estaba hasta que los eventos de la noche anterior regresaron. Con una gran sonrisa se levantó de la cama parándose un momento a mirar la figura dormida aún en la cama.

Tom Riddle lucía como un ángel del pecado con el cabello desparramado en la almohada y su pecho descubierto. Harry se mordió el labio y observó el desorden a su alrededor. Las ropas estaban tiradas por doquier y en la terraza dos guiones yacían en el suelo, ni siquiera había sido consciente de cuando los soltaron.

Tenía que apurarse a ir a lo de los Dursley o estos lo matarían, era una pena que no pudiera quedarse a verlo despertar, pero nada impedía que no se vieran de nuevo, ¿verdad? ¿Querría Tom verlo? ¿Habría significado algo para él? Para Harry realmente significó algo, había sido su primera vez y creía que lentamente se estaba enamorando del otro actor.

Se vistió con rapidez y bastante desarreglado salió del cuarto tomando la tarjeta de Tom y apretando rápidamente la secuencia que había memorizado la noche anterior, dejándola en la mesa antes de salir.

Cuando llegó abajo no tuvo que esperar mucho a que alguien apareciera, era una mujer con cabellos negros y rulosos. Ella lo miró de arriba a abajo y bufó– _Ya veo que el pequeño Tom consiguió lo que quería. ¿Fue en buena regla, lo besaste tú primero?_

Harry la miró confundido– _¿De qué está hablando?_

_–De la apuesta, por supuesto. Tú debías de besarlo primero, ¿lo hiciste?_ –el corazón de Harry se detuvo, ¿Tom se había acostado con él por una apuesta?– _Bueno, supongo que el movimiento con la pequeña Weasley fue realmente bueno, la pequeña zorra accedió de inmediato por el dinero y Tom tuvo la excusa perfecta para parecer tu héroe dorado._

Las crueles palabras atravesaron su piel y se clavaron fuertemente en su corazón. Todo había sido un juego, una actuación, Ginny había conseguido el dinero de Tom, Tom nunca había sido amable con él, sólo quería acostarse con él por una apuesta y él había sido tan tonto de no sólo caer en la trampa sino de enamorarse por el camino.

Sintió los ojos llenarse de lágrimas y salió corriendo con la risa de la horrible mujer resonando en sus oídos. Corrió hasta que se quedó sin aliento y se dobló sobre sí mismo llorando, mientras sus rodillas golpeaban contra el suelo.

Se quedó así durante horas, hasta que finalmente se levantó y tomó un taxi a 'casa'.

\----------------

_–Ya lo verás, lograré que me beses primero._

Harry despertó agitado, su sueño se había sentido tan real... aún podía escuchar la determinada voz infantil afirmando que lo besaría. Se sentía tan confundido, ¿su cabeza estaba inventando cosas por lo ocurrido con Tom? En esas dos semanas no había podido pensar en otra cosa. Pero a la vez sentía como si realmente hubiera pasado.

_–¡Muchacho! ¡Abajo! ¡Haz el desayuno y prepárate para salir a filmar!_

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras para hacer el desayuno para todos. Mientras cocinaba recordó que Tom les había dicho a los periodistas que eran amigos de la infancia y él había pensado que era una mentira, pero ¿si no lo era? ¿Si era la voz de Tom la que había escuchado en su sueño? ¿Si esa era la 'apuesta' de la que la mujer hablaba?

Harry nunca había tenido muchos amigos ya que los Dursley no lo dejaban ir a ningún lado y Tom había comenzado a filmar a los 16 por lo cual no había sido en un set. Y antes de eso... sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría: El orfanato.

Su mente había tratado de bloquear todos los recuerdos posibles del orfanato y como él había sido adoptado a los 10 años, no había sido tan difícil. Nunca escuchó mención alguna de los padres de Tom y 16 era la edad en la que uno tenía permiso para salir libremente del orfanato. ¿Podía ser que hubiera olvidado algo tan importante como que ya conocía al apuesto actor?

El ojiverde comió ensimismado mientras pensaba en una manera de escaparse del set luego de filmar: necesitaba hacer una visita a cierto horriblemente temido orfanato.

\----------------

Dung no lo había acompañado al set por lo cual irse para el orfanato había sido un juego de niños. Cuando vio la fachada del lugar se dio cuenta de que no era tan terrorífico ni feo como lo recordaba. Los niños jugando en el parque no se veían muy bien cuidados pero eso no era nuevo.

Con pasos decididos se adentró en la propiedad atravesando la puerta abierta y una anciana mujer se presentó ante él con curiosidad– _Buenas tardes, ¿no es un poco joven para adop-? Oh, Harry, ¿eres tú?_

Lentamente algunos recuerdos vagos surgieron en la mente del adolescente– _Sra. Cole..._

_–Oh querido, como has crecido. El otro día vi en las noticias la subasta. Estoy tan contenta de que por fin Tom y tú se reunieran otra vez. Cuando tú te fuiste no había manera de alejarlo del televisor a la hora que daban tus series. El pobresito prácticamente no hablaba con nadie, y apenas pudo hizo todo lo posible por conseguir un trabajo donde estuviera cerca de ti. Finalmente lo hizo, ¿verdad?_

_–¿Finalmente hizo qué?_

_–Cumplir con su promesa de hacer que lo besaras. Aún lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, ustedes compartían cuarto desde pequeños, Tom no permitía a nadie más cerca excepto tú._

_“¿Otra pesadilla?” la voz suave de Tom llegó hasta sus oídos y el pequeño Harry miró hacia la cama de al lado con ojitos llorosos asintiendo de una manera encantadora._

_“¿Puedo dormir contigo? Haces que las pesadillas se vayan...” Tom suspiró e hizo lugar en su cama para el cuerpo extra y en pocos segundos un pequeño Harry de 4 años se acurrucaba contra el niño de 7 para quedarse dormido con la cabeza sobre su hombro._

_–Siempre estaban juntos y al principio eras tú el que lo perseguía por todos lados._

_“¡Tom! ¡Tom! ¡Mira, ven, hay una serpiente!” un excitado niño de 6 años perseguía a uno de_ _9 por la biblioteca, la cocina, los pasillos, intentando tirar de él hacia el patio._

_“No puedo ahora, Harry, estoy ocupado” contestó el otro frunciendo el ceño._

_“Siempre estás ocupado, nunca quieres jugar conmigo” se quejó el pequeño con expresión herida._

_El otro suspiró y con una mueca de descontento soltó “Bien, iremos a ver a la serpiente pero luego me dejarás tranquilo”, y con eso sus brazos estuvieron llenos de un emocionado Harry._

_–Pero luego las cosas cambiaron y era él el que te buscaba, pero con otros intereses que jugar._

_“Muy bien, jugaré contigo, pero con una condición. Me darás un beso” un pre-adolescente de unos 11 años le dijo al niño de_ _8 en frente suyo._

_“¿Un beso? Ugh” el ojiverde hizo una mueca de desagrado ante la perspectiva, las niñas siempre querían besos, no entendía porque Tom quería uno, eran babosos y molestos._

_“Un beso, vamos, no será nada, sólo un toque en los labios” coaccionó Tom._

_“Um... está bien, pero sólo uno” Harry encajó un rápido beso en los labios del mayor y se dio cuenta de que no había sido tan malo como creía, no era como con las niñas y Tom parecía más contento de lo usual._

_–Ese día escuché vuestra conversación sin querer y finalmente entendí que lo que pasaba entre ustedes era algo más profundo de lo que pensaba. Al principio no me gustaba, pero luego me fui dando cuenta de que lo que Tom sentía era real._

_“Tom, basta, no quiero” el pequeño Harry empujó al mayor por el pecho cuando éste se abalanzaba más sobre él._

_“Vamos, Harry, no seas así...” los labios chocaron de nuevo y la lengua de Tom hizo su camino en la boca del pequeño. Harry sólo había cumplido 10 años y encontraba la sensación extraña e incomprensible, Tom con 1_ _3 la encontraba más que satisfactoria._

_“¡No! ¡Dije basta! No me gusta cuando haces eso. Quiero que pares. No quiero que lo hagas más.”_

_“No seas tonto, te gustará, sólo tienes que acostumbrarte” intentó Tom mordiéndose el labio._

_“No quiero, no quiero, no quiero” insistió el ojiverde cruzándose de brazos._

_“Ya vendrás a pedirme uno de mis besos”_

_“Nunca. No me gustan. Promete que no me volverás a besar” exigió un muy serio Harry._

_“Lo prometo. Sólo hasta que me beses primero.”_

_“Eso no va a pasar.”_

_“Ya lo verás, lograré que me beses primero” aseguró Tom con gran confianza._

Harry sonrió ante los recuerdos que fueron surgiendo a medida que su ex cuidadora hablaba. ¿Por qué había querido olvidar algo así? Había sido un tonto, no todo en el orfanato había sido malo, Tom había sido su primer amigo y su primer beso y lo había olvidado. Pero Tom nunca lo olvidó a él... Oh, Dios... ¿qué había hecho?

Su sonrisa cayó al recordar cómo había estado evitando al mayor como si fuera un leproso y la mirada herida que había portado todo ese tiempo. Tom creía que se había arrepentido de acostarse con él.

_–Sra. Cole, ¿puede guardar un secreto?_

_–Claro, querido_ –la mujer sonrió de manera gentil.

_–Tom logró que lo besara primero_ –dijo con una sonrisa antes de despedirse y salir corriendo, necesitaba estar en otro lugar.

\----------------

Entró corriendo al set de filmación. Ser Harry Potter a veces tenía su lado bueno, no habían dudado en darle la información que necesitaba sólo por ser él. Mientras corría por el camino recordó lo que había hablado con Tom esa noche. Tom había estado hablando de él, él era el hombre que consideraba que lo había rechazado. Harry sonrió ante ello, ahora sí que quería pedirle uno de sus besos.

Todo encajaba perfectamente ahora. Tom había esperado que Harry le recordara, pero al darse cuenta de que no era así no había sabido cómo acercarse y había terminado saliendo con un plan. Todavía no entendía del todo por qué había elegido hacerlo de esa manera, pero el mayor seguramente podía aclararle ese hecho.

La famosa apuesta que la mujer esa le había dicho no era otra cosa que Tom manteniendo su promesa, respetando los deseos de Harry. Sonriendo como un maniático irrumpió en la filmación de una propaganda para Calvin Klein y obviando al equipo entero fue directo hacia Tom atrayendo al mayor en su beso apasionado.

El entero equipo se quedó congelado ante la imagen del 'niño dorado' comiéndole la boca a Tom Riddle y cuando se separaron ambos sonreían de una manera increíble, como nunca antes nadie los había visto.

_–¿Qué pasó?_ –preguntó Tom desorientado por toda la situación pero feliz por tener a su Harry entre los brazos nuevamente.

_–¡Recordé! ¡TE recordé! Lo siento tanto... no recordaba nada respecto al orfanato, no sé cómo pude olvidarte. Y la otra vez al salir del apartamento esa mujer dijo algo respecto a una apuesta sobre que debía besarte primero y que preparaste lo de Ginny y yo pensé que..._

Tom entendió lo que sucedía y miró a su alrededor tomando la mano de Harry tirando de él– _Ven, vayamos a algún sitio más privado._

Harry se sonrojó al notar que habían bastantes personas viéndolos– _Lamento la interrupción..._ –dijo tímidamente antes de ser arrastrado a un pequeño almacén.

_–¿Una mujer con cabello negro y rulos?_ –Harry asintió–. _Mataré a Bella. Era mi resentida vecina, una noche borracho le conté cosas de mí y terminé teniendo una especie de amistad con ella, desde eso se dedica a espiarme. Lo siento por eso._

_–¿Por qué le diste el dinero a Ginny?_ –preguntó algo resentido con ese detalle.

_–Ginevra estaba buscando la manera de obtener ese dinero. Preferí que se prostituyera por él a alguien de mi elección, e hice una grabación de los eventos. Nunca más volverá a ponerte un dedo encima si no quiere que arruine su vida como una nueva actriz pornográfica_ –Tom sonrió maliciosamente, completamente posesivo.

–¿También hiciste lo de la subasta?

_–Puede que de alguna manera lo haya sugerido a tu agente..._ –el otro parecía algo avergonzado _– En el momento parecía una buena idea. ¿Estás muy enojado?_

_–¿Pagaste 100.000 cuando simplemente podrías haberme hablado?_

_–Cuando lo dices así suena increíblemente estúpido. Pero, sí... no sé, yo consideraba que había salido magnífico..._

Harry suspiró con una sonrisa– _No puedo creer que hayas hecho algo tan complicado. Y reciento el hecho de que hayas escalado en tu carrera acostándote con otros_ –frunció el ceño celoso, odiaba la idea por completo.

_–Adivinaré que piensas que podía encontrarte de otra manera._

_–No realmente... los Dursley no me dejan salir demasiado. Y hablando de ellos, tengo que irme._

_–Quédate_ –rogó el mayor no queriendo dejarlo ir.

_–No puedo._

_–Sí puedes. Olvídate de los Dursley, los demandaré por abuso y explotación infantil. Quédate conmigo esta noche. Y la siguiente... y todas las noches si puedes_ –dijo con una sonrisa atrayéndolo para un beso.

_–Tom, tienes que filmar..._ –murmuró Harry jadeando al sentir los besos en el cuello.

_–Diablos_ –refunfuñó separándose. Miró al menor con una sonrisa compradora– _¿Te quedarás?_

_–¿De verdad puedes arreglarlo?_

_–Lo prometo. Tengo algunos maquilladores y vestuaristas que han visto marcas en tu cuerpo y Fletcher sabe que ellos te explotan. Con un buen abogado nos aseguraremos que no se queden con tu dinero, y tú en poco tiempo cumplirás los 18. Mientras tanto.... puedo amenazarlos_ –terminó pareciendo muy pagado de sí mismo, recordándole cuando prometió que haría que lo besara.

_–Me quedo._

\----------------

Algunos meses más tarde...

Los gemidos bajos y masculinos se repetían una y otra vez en un canto de desesperado placer y Harry se estaba volviendo loco al oírlos, tomando un ritmo irregular y desbocado para luego convulsionarse y derramarse en el interior de su amante. Estar entre las piernas de Tom era lo más alucinante que le había pasado nunca, excepto por tenerlo a él entre las suyas.

Harry había sido el que lo había propuesto, loco de celos después de haber tenido que ver cómo Tom se besaba con su co-actriz en una obra de teatro y recordando que él no había sido el primero en su cama, el mayor había respondido tirándose en la cama abriendo las piernas, simplemente esperando que lo tomara.

Uno podría pensar que los rumores sobre su relación harían mella a sus carreras, pero extrañamente había aumentado su popularidad en otros países con locas fans que fantaseaban con verlos juntos. Hasta historias sobre ellos habían en internet, Harry se había puesto completamente rojo al leer una y Tom simplemente había apuntado que no era mala idea probar alguna de las cosas que leyeron.

El ojiverde ahora tenía 18 y vivía con Tom en su departamento. Había descubierto que cuando él todavía estaba dando exámenes de la secundaria, el mayor había terminado a los 16 y actualmente estudiaba Ciencias Económicas y estaba cerca de terminar. En su opinión no sólo salía con uno de los actores más apuestos de todo Inglaterra sino que también con un maldito genio.

Si bien Harry era mucho más popular, los Dursley habían derrochado mucho de su dinero, por lo cual no era tan rico como debería. Tom en cambio no era tan cotizado pero había invertido y hecho una pequeña fortuna. Si alguna vez perdían popularidad, tenían suficientemente dinero para vivir la buena vida sin trabajar.

Los Dursley habían reaccionado muy mal a las amenazas y el juicio parecía que iba a ser muy agitado, pero sus tíos nunca llegaron a saberlo. Un asaltante los mató en la calle cuando salían a comer afuera. Harry estuvo mirando sospechosamente a Tom durante una semana entera por ello, el otro por supuesto no se hizo cargo, pero no podía evitar la idea de que su novio había pagado a alguien o hecho él mismo el trabajo de deshacerse de ellos.

Nunca le preguntó al respecto, sabía que Tom le respondería la verdad y temía que fuera una afirmación. Cuando eran niños él siempre terminaba lastimando de alguna manera a quienes los molestaban, defendiendo a Harry tanto como a sí mismo.

Otra persona que Harry no había vuelto a ver era a Ginny, pero en ese caso sabía lo que había pasado. Tom había amenazado a la chica y además había exigido su dinero de vuelta o mostraría el video no sólo a su familia sino que lo subiría a internet para que todo el mundo fuera libre de verlo. La chica no tuvo elección y el ojiverde se sentía un poco mal por ello, pero se recordaba que nadie la había obligado a hacerlo. El mayor no sentía remordimiento alguno.

Intentó salir de dentro de su amante y Tom gruñó agarrándolo de las caderas, manteniéndolo firmemente en el lugar. Harry sonrió y le mordió el cuello juguetonamente, deseando marcarlo como suyo pero sabiendo que no podía. Odiaba esos besos que tenía que darse con otras, no le importaba que fueran falsos, que su amante jurase que no sentía nada, aún así los labios se tocaban y Harry lo odiaba, él no tenía que dar besos a las chicas, era un héroe de acción para niños, Tom era un galán.

Tom lo atrajo de la barbilla para besarlo, lenta e hipnóticamente. Dung había conservado su trabajo, pero estaba amenazado por el mayor y todo papel tenía que ser antes aprobado por él, Harry adoraba la manera en que lo cuidaba de todo, como cuando eran niños y tenía pesadillas, sabía que en cuanto se durmiera las pequeñas manitos de Tom lo rodearían posesivamente y lo cuidaría toda la noche.

Cuando se separaron el mayor lo miró con una intensidad tal que quitaba el aliento. Ahora lo sabía, sabía lo que significaba esa mirada, ese silencio, si escuchaba atentamente casi podía escuchar el corazón de Tom profesándole amor eterno.

_–Deberíamos casarnos._

_–¿Qué?_ –Harry lo miró completamente shoqueado, ¿había escuchado bien?

_–Deberíamos casarnos_ –repitió suavemente el mayor.

_–Tom, tenemos sólo 18 y 2_ _1 años._

_–¿Ya estás planeando dejarme?_

_–No, pero--_

_–Cásate conmigo._

_–Estás loco._

_–¿Me estás rechazando?_

_–No, Tom, estoy evitando que hagas una locura. Somos demasiado jóvenes y no creo que la gente reaccione tan bien a un casamiento como lo hicieron a la idea de que estuviéramos saliendo._

_–Al diablo los demás. Cásate conmigo._

_–Tom, basta, no quiero escuchar más del tema_ –Harry intentó escaparse de sus brazos pero el mayor era mucho más fuerte, y ya le estaba costando bastante no decirle que sí, porque sabía que era una locura.

_–Muy bien, no escucharás más del tema, yo lo escucharé._

_–¿Hn?_ –Harry lo miró interrogativamente sin entender.

_–Haré que tú seas el que me pida matrimonio. Ya lo verás_ –Tom sonrió muy seguro de sí mismo y Harry no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas por la elección de su pareja, realmente era un romántico sin causa y diablos si no obtenía lo que quería. No tenía esperanza, terminaría casado con ese déspota y sexy actor.

_–¿Tom?_

_–¿Hn?_

_–Cásate conmigo._


End file.
